twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Ray Stillwell
Billy Ray Stillwell is a character who appeared in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Lost. He has never appeared in the other games since then. Twisted Metal: Black Billy Ray Stillwell was a simple farmer. He toiled the land on his father's farm with his wife (naturally, his high school sweetheart). Life was simple and good. Every afternoon, Billy Ray walked the fields to observe his crops. He figured that it would only be another two weeks until his corn was ready to be harvested. The crop looked good this year, better than he had expected. Maybe with the extra money, he could buy that ring his wife had seen in the city. She had been with him through the worst of times. She truly deserved it... didn't she? Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: VIOLENT Vehicle: Junkyard Dog Info: Male Age: 32 Disorder: Chronic Schizophrenia, Borderline Personality Disorder. Treatment: Psychotropic meds, *anger management therapy via intercom only!* Voice actor: Michael Sorich Story Dialogue 1. If I win this game, I get my revenge. Heck, maybe I'll even get lucky and get my old face back too... 2. Maybe this is where that pilot lives. Way I see it, when I win, there ain't no place he can hide. 3. What is it about killing people? Each time I do it, it gets easier. And each time I do it, I like it more & more... 4. So, this guy won the contest last year? Don't matter none to me-Billy Ray ain't scared'a nothing. 5. My poor, sweet Annie! I don't blame her no more. It was that damn pilot done steered her wrong! 6. This area's tight as death-but I'll get thru it gotta bring flyboy back down t'Earth. 7. Jeezus! So many rooftops to fall off! With my truck, I can probably push half these cars to their deaths. 8. I respect the law. But I can't let the cops get in the way of me gettin' my revenge! Twisted Metal: Lost Story 1-qosiajAhU 37wczd1Js0M Endings Billy goes to Calypso, who kept his promises as he shows Billy the pilot's goggles. Calypso takes Billy back to the farm, saying that he has a "surprise" in store for him. The pilot is revealed, gagged and bounded by rope attached to stakes to his arms, and directly in front of his own plane. Calypso told Billy that all he had to do was get in and drive it forward. Billy does so, and the plane's front propeller tears the pilot apart, leaving his blood stained goggles behind. Billy felt good after killing the pilot that he gave up farming and moved into the city, wondering what kind of trouble an old farmer like himself can get into. 4kU9EddPzBk Trivia * Billy's model in the story mode and in the driver info screen are substantially different. The other characters who this happens to are Agent Stone and Bloody Mary. * In the Preacher's middle and ending cutscenes, Billy Ray (before his deformation) and Annie, his wife, are seen standing next to Preacher as he holds their baby, who is going to be exorcised/baptised. He is later shown to be impaled by the Preacher. * In his ending, Billy states that killing the pilot was the second time he ever killed somebody. This would be untrue as he would have to kill all the other contestants in order to win Twisted Metal. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters